To Be the Very Best
by Swordsman4
Summary: A depressed Ash Ketchum returns to Kanto deflated by his loss to Cameron in Unova. He begins to have serious doubts about his abilities as a trainer and has become disillusioned with traveling. However, with the return of an old friend, Ash is persuaded into a return to training. Now that he's heading to a mysterious region that is said to be for only the toughest trainers.
1. Regret

I don't own anything except my OC characters.

/

To Be the Very Best: A depressed Ash Ketchum returns to Kanto deflated by his loss to Cameron in Unova. He begins to have serious doubts about his abilities as a trainer and has become disillusioned with traveling. However, with the return of an old friend, Ash is persuaded into a return to training. Now that he's heading to a mysterious region that is said to be for only the toughest trainers. Ash will have his work cut out for him with the return of many powerful rivals, and the rise of a mysterious new rival that seems to have quite the past...

/

Heartbreak was not easy to cure. Time didn't always cure wounds. The same pain he felt when he saw Pikachu collapse in his battle against Cameron's Lucario lingered all the way home. For the first time ever Ash was beginning to doubt himself. It was starting to wear on Ash that he continued to lose every league he entered. Charizard wouldn't obey him when he fought Richie, the powerful fire type lost to Harrison's Blaziken, Pikachu lost to Tyson's Meowth, had it not been for Sceptile his team would have been pretty much worthless against Tobias, and now he lost to a rookie. It wouldn't have been so bad if Cameron was really talented, but his team was exposed by Virgil. Another first for the depressed trainer was that he wasn't even sure if he wanted to ever enter another league. Bitter tears of sorrow fell down Ash's face as he stared at his bedroom ceiling.

"Why am I such a failure?" he muttered.

Past accomplishments lined his walls. Dozens of gym badges, ribbons, trophies, and symbols were hanging in frames. However, it was clear that when it came down to crunch time his ability as a trainer was greatly diminished. A soft tap on the door caught his attention.

"Ash, the professor is here to see you." Delia said as she cracked the door open.

Reluctantly, Ash meandered over to the door. He lethargically marched downstairs and sighed as he stared at the professor. Oak seemed to hold a brochure of some kind in his hand.

"I thought you'd like to see this." Professor Oak said cheerfully as he handed Ash the pamphlet.

"Thanks, but no thanks. That Kalos place didn't interest me and this doesn't either." Ash replied.

"The Alpha region is a league for only the best trainers." Professor Oak said.

"Then go find a talented trainer." Ash muttered.

"Ash, nobody thinks less of you because you lost." Professor Oak said.

"You're wrong, I think less of myself! Every league I enter, I lose! Let's face it, I'm pathetic! There's no way I'll beat top trainers if I can't even beat scrubs!" Ash lashed out.

"You have the most potential I have ever seen." Professor Oak added.

"Potential, that's all I ever was. Let's face it, I'm a failure. Some people will be nothing more than potential." Ash said.

Professor Oak crossed his arms and sighed.

"If you change your mind." the professor said as he set the pamphlet on the table.

Ash plopped down on the sofa and slumped down.

"Nobody likes to see you like this." Delia said.

"My lifelong dream was to become the best trainer ever, but I now realize that I never will accomplish my dream." Ash replied.

The teen got up and headed out the door.

"Pika-Pi!" Ash's trusty partner cried out.

In a manner much like his rival, Paul, Ash stormed off and disappeared down the road.

Clouds of doubt overshadowed Ash's psyche. Without thinking, Ash threw his cap on the ground in anger. A small piece of cloth that was tucked inside his cap fell on the ground. Scooping up the cloth, a shiver went down the trainer's spine. Even he had forgotten he had kept the handkerchief all these years.

"Misty." Ash whispered.

It had been years since he had seen Misty, but he could see all her features. Orange locks, beautiful emerald green eyes, and her warm smile that seemed to encourage him whenever he was down. He could almost hear their stupid arguments as if they were yesterday. Sitting by the stream he had met her at, Ash began to think about his early journeys. Besides his own mother, no one had bigger roles in his life than Brock and Misty. Just thinking about them made Ash yearn to see them again. Unfortunately, just as quickly as his friends entered his life they had left. Brock left to become a doctor, and to study medicine. Misty, well even Ash wasn't even sure what she was up to anymore. Fearing they had grown apart after her brief visit when he competing in the Battle Frontier, he had not called her since. As many times as he tried to call his courage always seemed to disappear. Ash clutched a pebble in his hand and skipped it across the stream to pass time.

"If I only I could go back in time." Ash muttered.

/

Bright blue skies, a perfect balance of clouds and sun, a large tackle box, and time to kill–the very ingredients of good fishing. A teenage girl with orange hair in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, a long sleeve yellow shirt, and worn out denim jeans carried a sapphire blue tackle box.

"Finally, no paperwork, phone calls, or battles!" the young woman gasped.

Even though the fishing was better in Cerulean City, she had it with her hometown. At least one day away was needed a month. Clutching her pole in her hands, the gym leader cast her line. A sharp tug on her line caused her to get excited, with a yank she pulled in a small aluminum can filled with water.

"You've got to be kidding me." she groaned.

Tossing the can back, the teen started to pout. She was about to cast her line again, but a sharp pebble bounced up off the water and cut her line. Misty growled as she reached into her tackle box to fix her line. Suddenly, another pebble bounced off her head. The red head glanced across the stream only to spot a teenage boy skipping rocks across the stream.

You! Quit throwing rocks, you'll scare away the water types!" Misty hollered.

"This is a free country!" the teen exclaimed.

Misty growled as she glared at the young man. He skipped another rock across the water in her direction as if to rub it in.

"That's it!" Misty shouted. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Just as the red head started to march towards him, she cringed as she immediately recognized the young man. The chocolate brown eyes and charcoal black hair Only one person had those features.

"Ash, is that you?"

/

Author's Note: I needed a short break from the Firered universe so I thought this would suffice. The Alpha Region will be based on Michigan and the Great Lakes regions. And the new rival will be an OC..Swordsman4 out!


	2. Flashback

Ash's eyes widened as he stared at the young woman. She had changed a bit, but he still recognized her expressions.

"It has certainly been a while, Ash Ketchum." Misty said coldly.

"How have you been?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed as she turned away from her once good friend. Resentment was visible on her face and Ash could sense some hostility.

"You don't even bother to call or even check to see if I'm still around; and you expect me to act like we're close friends! Forget it, Ash Ketchum!" Misty hissed.

"I'm sorry." Ash sighed.

The trainer turned to leave.

Misty caught up to Ash and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ash, I didn't mean to go off like that." Misty said.

Ash nodded and continued down the road.

"What, you're not going to boast about the Pokemon you've seen or the places you've been to?" Misty teased.

Her statement struck a nerve with Ash.

"I don't have time for this." Ash said impatiently.

"It's highly unusual for you not to tell a little bit about your latest travels." Misty said.

"What's there to tell?" Ash replied. "I've told everybody else, I should tell you. I'm done with trying to achieve a dream that is out of my reach. All I have done over the past five years is prove I'm a failure."

"What are you talking about, Ash?" Misty asked.

"You must not watch my battles, loss after loss has taken its toll. Some people create dreams that are impossible to achieve. Let's face it, I'm just not that good of a trainer." Ash huffed.

"So that's it?!" Misty scoffed.

"Yeah. I'm done." Ash said.

"That's not the Ash Ketchum I remember. Every time he fell down he'd get back up and keep fighting!" Misty hollered.

"That trainer is no longer!" Ash shouted.

"I can't believe you would just quit." Misty spat.

"No, I realized that I was just a stupid kid who kept trying to live a pathetic fantasy!" Ash exclaimed.

"I never told you this, but there was a part of me that admired your determination. It helped me to develop as a person and a trainer. But most importantly, I...forget it! I'm just wasting my breath, all I see is someone feeling sorry for them self!" Misty growled as she stormed off.

The young man took a few minutes to think and Misty's words started to sink in.

"Wait!" Ash hollered as he sprinted down the road.

"Huh?" Misty muttered as she turned around.

"You're right, I should stop feeling sorry for myself just because I lost." Ash said.

"About time you figured that out, Ash." Misty teased.

"Thanks for always being there." Ash said as he smiled at her.

Misty blushed at his sudden comment.

"Don't you have a journey to go on?" Misty questioned to change the subject.

"That's the thing, I'd love to have someone come with me." Ash said.

"So find someone." Misty replied.

"I think I already did." Ash said.

"Oh no! Not me, Ash Ketchum! I'm not getting involved in a journey with you. Anyways I've got a gym to run." Misty scoffed.

"I'd like you to go with me to the Alpha region." Ash said.

"The Alpha region?" Misty asked.

"Professor Oak told me all about it." Ash explained.

As much as it tempted her to escape the gym, there was one problem. Who would run the gym? Daisy and her sisters would never agree to running the gym by themselves.

"You know I can't just leave the gym." Misty said.

"Then will you settle for a trip to Professor Oak's lab?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded as she walked beside the teenage trainer.

"So, what have I missed?" Ash asked.

"Well..." Misty trailed on.

Both of the teens had a lot of catching up to do in so little time.

/

Sunlight gleamed down on the small dirt road leading to Pallet Town. Ash sprinted down a hill and took a deep breath. There was something soothing about his hometown.

Tagging along right behind him was the gym leader from Cerulean City.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Misty muttered as she tried to catch her breath. "When I tell you to slow down don't run faster."

"Sorry, Mist, I just couldn't wait to get back." Ash said.

Finally, a small building located on top of a hill became within view. Flashbacks to the very beginning of his journey played through his mind.

"To think," Ash said as he paused. "that about six years ago I started my journey right here."

"Don't you start every new journey here?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, but it's even more important because I met Pikachu here."

"Speaking of whom, where is Pikachu?" Misty inquired.

Ash suddenly remembered he left his starter back home and turned to go get him.

"Just a second!" a sharp voice rang out.

Stepping out from the lab, a familiar trainer-turned-researcher glared at Ash.

"I want to have a word with you, Ash!" the teen with spiky brown hair exclaimed..

"Gary?" Ash asked.

"That's Mr. Gary, to you!" he replied with a grin to indicate he meant no ill-will.

"How's the research's path going?" Ash asked.

"All is well, but from what I hear from gramps is you're giving up on your dream." Gary said.

"Well about that..." Ash stammered before being interrupted.

"Look Ash, I've known you for a while..." Gary interjected. "you might be a lot of things, but quitter you're not!"

"Well–" Ash groaned as he was cut off again.

"Let me finish!" Gary chirped. "If you quit now, you'll regret it the rest of your life!"

"Gary..." Ash muttered.

"Do you want your name to go down as a quitter?!" Gary exclaimed.

"Gary, I'm not quitting!" Ash spat.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Gary questioned. "Sheesh, you'd think that you would tell a guy that!"

Ash nearly fell backwards as he groaned.

"I'm glad you showed up, gramps was about to–" Gary said as he glanced over in Misty's direction.

"Woah, you look different." Gary gasped.

Ash gritted his teeth and glared at Gary.

"Weren't you about to tell us about what Professor Oak was about to do?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, gramps is looking for you. He really wants you to go to the Alpha region." Gary explained.

"The Alpha region, huh?" Ash questioned.

Gary nodded.

"He was headed over to your place." Gary added.

"I better get going then." Ash said as he turned to leave.

"Why walk?" Gary replied as he pointed to a red convertible. "I'll take you two there."

/

Gary revved the engine several times as he waited for Misty and Ash to get in. The hum of the engine got even louder as the researcher pressed down on the accelerator. Ash smirked as he sat in the passenger side seat. "By the time you get us to my place Professor Oak will be gone."

Suddenly, he was jerked around as Gary pressed down on the gas.

"Slow down!" Misty demanded.

With a quick shift of gear, the vehicle began to go even faster. Gary yanked the wheel to the right and began to slow down. As the researcher brought the car to a halt, Ash hit the dashboard.

"Here you two are." Gary chuckled.

Misty stumbled out of the back of the car and shook her head to regain her composure.

"Thanks for lift, Gary." Ash said still slightly dazed from his former rival's reckless driving.

Gary nodded before heading down the road.

Misty pointed at a small house with a stone sidewalk that led to the front door and began to speak. "I haven't been to your house in years."

"Honestly, other than a brief return once in a while I haven't been here either." Ash replied.

A familiar man with gray hair, a blue shirt, black pants, and white lab coat stood on the porch. Holding a pamphlet in his hand, the professor approached Ash like a salesmen going door to door. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I haven't seen you for a while, Misty."

"It has been a long time." the red head replied.

Professor Oak turned his attention to Ash and handed him the pamphlet.

"Ash, I really think you should look into the Alpha region." Professor Oak said.

The teen clutched the brochure and scanned over it.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" Ash questioned.

The professor smiled as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small photo.

"You probably don't know this man very well, but I do." the professor said before handing Ash the picture.

Misty glanced over his shoulder at the photo. A young man with messy brown hair, black eyes, a red shirt, and blue jeans stood beside what appeared to be a young Delia.

"Who is he?" Ash asked obviously referring to the trainer in the picture.

"Only the best trainer I ever laid eyes on..." Professor Oak replied.

"That guy must have been pretty good." Ash said.

"Only one trainer has ever shown as much potential as he had." Oak added.

"Who?" Ash questioned.

The elderly professor stared into Ash's eyes and smiled.

"I look at him now."

"Me?!" Ash gasped as he nearly fell backwards in shock.

"For years I have seen trainer after trainer enter my lab, but only you have matched his abilities."

"But Ash has never won anything!" Misty blurted out.

"Neither did he, it took him years to sharpen his skills. However, when he reached his full strength he became unstoppable." Professor Oak replied.

"What happened to him?" Ash asked.

Bitterness and hurt seemed to appear in the Professor's eyes.

"He died years ago." Professor Oak answered coldly.

Reluctantly, Ash opened the brochure and read through it.

"Well?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'd like to go, but only if Misty goes with me." Ash said as he looked over to his good friend.

Her eyes widened in shock that Ash would make a request like that. Without thinking, Misty let out a reply.

"Sure."

"When do I leave?" Ash asked.

"Tomorrow." Professor Oak replied as he led him towards the porch.

"What have I done?" Misty muttered.

/

Author's Note: Now that he will be headed to the Alpha region he will need a team. This will be the fun part...

Please review, Swordsman4 out!


	3. To the Lab!

Cluttered, it was the first word one would use to describe the lab. Folders, papers, and equipment was scattered about. Professor Oak sweat dropped as he realized just how messy the lab was.

"What happened here?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I was in such a hurry to find the brochure I never cleaned up." Professor Oak explained.

Emerging from under a pile of paper, a small yellow rodent climbed up Ash.

"Pika-pi!" the electric type squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Ash questioned his loyal partner.

"Delia sent him here while you went for a walk to get his mind off you leaving like you did." Professor Oak said.

"You left Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"I was really upset about even thinking about traveling again." Ash replied.

Pikachu twitched its ears as Ash petted it.

"I'm sorry to have left. I hope you can understand." Ash apologized.

"Pika." the mouse said as it nodded.

After greeting its master, Pikachu glanced over at Misty. Pikachu tilted his head and eyed her with suspicion.

"Don't you recognize me, Pikachu?" Misty asked.

Pikachu lunged forward into Misty's arms.

"It's good to see you, too!" Misty laughed as the mouse licked her face.

Ash smiled as he watched his partner Pokemon.

"Friendship, it is such a great thing!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"I imagine I better start planning for my trip." Ash said changing the topic.

Following the professor further into the lab, he glanced over several shelves of Pokeballs. Every shelf was ordered alphabetically, and lined up in neat rows. Professor Oak pointed to a row of at least a dozen orbs.

"Wow, is that just Ash's Pokemon?!" Misty gasped in surprise.

"You bet!" Ash chirped with confidence.

"What do you know, the same trainer that couldn't catch a cold figured out how to catch Pokemon." Misty teased.

Ash rolled his eyes as he scanned over the orbs.

"Picking six Pokemon to take with me has never been so difficult!" Ash cried out.

"You remember that you can always switch out your team once you leave, right?" Misty asked.

"Yes, but even then it's difficult." Ash answered impatiently.

There were plenty of Pokemon to choose from, but he knew all too well that his first choice wasn't in this row.

"Professor Oak, I think I would..." Ash muttered before being interrupted.

"I had a feeling you'd want a certain Pokemon back. Just in case you said yes to entering the Alpha league, I had sent in for this." Professor Oak said as he handed Ash a worn Pokeball.

Scratches and scuff marks lined the outside of the orb; and Ash recognized the orb instantly.

"Charizard!" Ash exclaimed as he clutched the red and white sphere.

"Let's just hope it listens to you this time." Misty joked.

Ash shot the red head a glare and crossed his arms.

"That's one." Professor Oak said.

Ash reached for an orb with a green leaf on the side.

"Your Sceptile has grown even stronger since its battle with Darkrai." Professor Oak added.

"Sceptile fought a Darkrai?!" Misty said in disbelief.

"Not just fought, beat." Professor corrected.

Misty's eyes widened as she stared at the Pokeball.

"Snorlax would be quite the powerhouse." Ash said.

The professor nodded as he handed him the Pokeball containing the unusually athletic Snorlax.

"I want Swellow to come with us."

Oak handed him the gutsy bird Pokemon.

"Obviously, I'm taking Pikachu but who else should I choose?" Ash questioned.

Professor Oak pointed to a Pokeball with a blue raindrop on it.

"Might I suggest Oshawott?"

"Oshawott?" Misty asked with intreague.

"Yeah, it's one of the Pokemon I caught in Unova." Ash replied.

"You see, Oshawott has been training with Sceptile to master its Razor Shell attack." Professor Oak added.

"Then I guess that settles it." Ash said confidently as he grabbed the Pokeball from the professor.

"Good luck on your journey, Ash." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks, I can't wait!" Ash shouted.

The teenage trainer bolted out of the lab with Misty trailing behind him.

"I better get home so I can get ready to leave!" Ash gasped.

/

Delia rummaged through the cabinet as she began to search for a pan. She chuckled as the front door swung open and her son entered the house.

"How was your walk?" Delia asked.

"Great, Professor Oak talked me into traveling again." Ash answered.

Delia smiled as she noticed Ash was back to his normal self.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty greeted.

"Misty, it's nice to see you again." Delia replied cheerfully.

"How are you?" Misty asked politely.

"Good, how are things at the gym?" Delia responded.

Misty looked away for a split second and tried to think of a reply. She hated the mere thought of the place.

"Good, very busy."

Delia nodded as she started to chop up vegetables.

"So where are you headed this time, Ash?" Delia questioned, now that she was accustomed to his travels.

"The Alpha Region." Ash answered.

"Wow, the Alpha region? From what I hear it only opens the league up every four years there." Delia said.

"Why only every four years?" Misty inquired.

"Because the other leagues happen to be in seasonal transition." Delia explained. "The Alpha League has a rare mix of new gym leaders, champions, and Elite Four for their gyms. Or that's at least what Professor Oak told me."

"That's different." Misty commented.

Delia nodded as she tossed the veggies in a pan.

"I planned on taking Misty with me." Ash added.

"That's good, she'll keep you out of trouble." Delia said.

"Mom!" Ash groaned.

"I should probably notify my sisters first." Misty interjected.

"If you want you can use our phone." Delia suggested.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty chirped as she disappeared into the other room.

Slowly, Misty approached the phone and gulped. She had dreaded this call after she accidentally told Ash she'd go with him.

"Maybe it's not too late to change my mind." Misty whispered to herself.

Despite her doubts, Misty punched in the number on the video phone. A faint dial tone began to ring as the number was dialed.

"Here goes nothing." Misty whispered nervously.

/

Author's Note: I found myself asking why I put Oshawott anywhere near Ash's good team. Then I told myself this: Oshawott got ripped off in the anime. They made it a wimpy flirt. That's why I'm going redeem it a little in this. I also will Interchange the Pokemon in Ash's party so it doesn't get stale. I hope you all enjoy. Swordsman4 out!


	4. Road to the Alpha Region

Author's Note: I was just watching the Waltons (Yeah, I'm old school) a few days ago, does every series have the main character visit a place before leaving for the place?

/

A faint dial tone started up after Misty punched in the phone number. Part of her wanted someone to answer, but the other half wanted her sisters to stay far away from the phone. It seemed rather foolish to even be interested in traveling with Ash. For her last trip with him was visible in her mind. To describe him as reckless was an understatement. Just before Misty was about to end the call, someone picked up the phone. A woman with yellow hair, green eyes, and a pink blouse became visible.

"Misty, I'm so glad you called, we could use your help!" the woman exclaimed nervously.

"Yeah." Misty sighed.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Daisy questioned.

"Nothing!" Misty spat as she looked away.

"It's that Ash Ketchum boy again, isn't it?" Daisy questioned.

"Ash Ketchum?! Don't be ridiculous!" Misty declared as her face reddened.

Daisy shook her head and smirked.

"That's the look you get around him, I've seen it before."

"Impossible." Misty scoffed.

"Admit it, Mist. You're not fooling anybody." Daisy replied.

"I didn't call you just to hear you annoy me." Misty growled.

"Then why did you call?" Daisy asked.

"Well–I–have you–a friend of mine wanted me to go on vacation with them." Misty stammered.

"Vacation, huh?" Daisy replied.

Misty nodded and crossed her arms.

"Would that be with or without Ash Ketchum?" Daisy teased.

"Just because I call about a vacation doesn't mean it's with someone you know!" Misty corrected.

"Oh, why not? You should go." Daisy said.

"That's not fair you three left me with the gym all these years, and when I want to leave–wait, did you just tell me to go?!" Misty exclaimed before stopping.

"Go, maybe you'll learn a few things from your boyfriend." Daisy teased before hanging up.

"Boyfriend? Yeah, right." Misty scoffed.

Sure, the teenage gym leader had feelings for Ash. But that was years ago, she was over him now that she was older. This was purely to escape the gym.

"Ha." Misty laughed at her sister's suggestion.

The scent of soup shifted her thoughts to food. Her stomach growled as she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. As Delia approached the table, she set three bowls on the table.

"Ash, dinner!" Delia exclaimed.

Thunderous footsteps signified that the teenage trainer was coming to the table. With his usual grin, the teen sat down at the table.

"What was that noise all about?" Delia questioned.

"Pikachu and I are getting everything packed for our trip!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

"You sounded like a Charmander walking through a fireworks plant." Misty teased.

Ash frowned and huffed at her banter.

"So I missed a few stairs on my way down."

"You fell down the stairs?" Misty giggled. "Sounds like you haven't changed much."

"Do you think that the Alpha region will be nice?" Ash asked.

"There are some great cities in the Alpha region, from what I heard from the professor Superior City is beautiful." Delia answered.

"Superior City?" Misty inquired.

"It's one of the towns there. It's supposed to be as good a vacation spot as Cinnabar Island." Delia explained.

As Ash pulled out the brochure that the professor gave him, he noticed the small scale map on the back.

"Apparently, the league begins in Motor City." Ash said as he read the notes Professor Oak stuck inside the flier.

"What's in Motor City?" Misty asked.

Delia held a larger map in her hand and spread it across the table.

"Alpha, here we are." she said pointing at the large island.

Ash glanced over the region and eyed the largest city on the map.

"That's just as big as Lumiose City in Kalos!" Misty gasped.

"Of course, Motor City used to be the largest producer of cars in the world." Delia said.

"Amazing, and I bet that's where they hold the sign up." Ash said.

"Watch out, Motor City, here I come!"

/

Gray smoke puffed out from a cigar, a familiar mob boss sat at his desk with a bitter look on his face. Every plan he made was one way or another thwarted by a mere child. However, this child was special. His abilities as a trainer didn't seem like much, but in reality this child had limitless potential.

"If only he was one of us." the villain chuckled.

The lights in the room began to flicker on and off repeatedly without explanation. A faint rumble like an earthquake made the room vibrate.

"What is this?!" the villain demanded.

Glowing claws ripped through the front door as a dark wolf-like Pokemon entered the room. The silhouette of a man lurked within the shadows.

"You have failed me, Giovanni! I expected more from you!" the man hissed in a raspy, sinister voice.

"No–it can't be! You are no longer boss of me!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Oh, how ye are of little faith. Just as easy as I left, I have returned." the man growled bitterly.

"I see." Giovanni said.

"Why have you not achieved our goals?" the man asked.

"I cannot get anything done because of my three bumbling grunts louse everything up, and a meddlesome trainer." Giovanni answered.

"Whose blame it is doesn't matter! We made a deal with me, you forgot who gave you this position within this organization." the man spat.

A brief pause fell between them before the man continued his lecture.

"And you forget that I can take all as easily as I can give."

"What would you like, sir?!" Giovanni asked mockingly.

"The capture of the Alpha region, it will make a good base for our organization." the voice replied.

/

Ash yawned as he sat up in bed, his nerves prevented him from falling to sleep. Thoughts of his previous failures flashed through his mind like a bad dream. However instead of sadness, a sense of determination rushed over him. Glancing down at the edge of his bed, his loyal Pikachu slept at his feet. He could hear the proclamation he made multiple times on his travels.

"I want to be the very best."

The very words rang through his ears like church bells. Mistake after mistake kept him from his goals. Despite his efforts, he was anything but the best. But Misty was right, those failures shouldn't define him. Though he believed it every other time he repeated his vow, now more than ever it seemed realistic.

"I learned never to give in and have told others those very words." Ash whispered.

As he looked out the window, the teenage trainer smirked as he continued to talk to himself.

"To be the very best, no one said it would be easy. This time things will end differently. I promise."

His old childhood vow continued to echo in his mind.

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, and to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land searching far and wide. Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside."

A sharp knock on the door snapped Ash out of his thoughts.

"Come in." he said softly.

The door creaked as it opened.

"You can't sleep either?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded as he sat up in bed again. Misty slowly approached him and smiled.

"You know, if this league is as tough as Professor Oak says–forget it."

"Yes?" Ash asked.

"I think you better start training more because you're woefully unprepared." Misty teased.

Ash slumped down and groaned.

"Ash, I'm just teasing you." Misty said.

The trainer perked up a bit and sighed.

"That's not funny!" Ash scolded.

"Maybe I went a bit too far, I didn't intend to be cruel." Misty replied.

Ash nodded and looked out the window.

"Ash, if anyone is prepared for this league it's you." Misty encouraged.

Ash's eyes widen in shock. Misty would encourage him from time to time, but this was different. She usually would poke fun at him after a compliment, yet she seemed to mean what she said.

"You really think so?" Ash questioned.

"I'm sure, you figured out how to survive without Brock and I." Misty said.

"Well, Brock still helped me out a bit through Hoenn and Sinnoh." Ash laughed nervously.

Misty chuckled and nodded.

"That's probably true, you would've starved to death otherwise." Misty teased.

Ash noticed something a bit different, rather than get annoyed, he actually laughed. She had a point, he was not Brock or Cilan. Neither Ash nor Misty were able to cook, thanks to their good friend they were always well fed. Shoot, Brock could have made dirt and rocks taste good.

"We better at least try to get some sleep if we want to catch that flight to the Alpha region." Misty reminded as she got up.

"It's nice to see you again, Mist, I missed talking to you." Ash said before Misty headed out the door.

The orange-haired gym leader shut the door behind her and closed her eyes.

"I missed you, too." she whispered softly as she headed downstairs to get some sleep.

/

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the season one theme song reference. The road to the Alpha League begins.


	5. Motor City

Author's Note: I hope my readers don't get too upset, I skipped the usual Ketchum family goodbye. It's so cliché that I decided to skip ahead a bit. I kind of made it obvious by its name. Can anybody guess what real world city I'm referring to in this chapter?

/

Ash yawned as he opened his eyes and looked out the airplane window. Because the teen woke up earlier than usual, he found that he was tired. Sure, he could remember saying farewell to his mother and boarding the plane; but everything else was kind of blurry. He was not exactly a morning person. Looking out at the fluffy, pillow-like clouds relaxed Ash. Something about the bright blue sky made him calm. His remaining anxiety about this journey melted away. Vast blue skies were only matched in beauty by the navy blue seas below the jet.

"Good, you're awake." Misty muttered.

Ash eyed the gym leader and nodded.

"In about ten minutes, we'll reach the Alpha region." Misty said.

"Really?" Ash asked groggily.

"That's what the pilot said." Misty answered.

Far out in the distance the outline of land was visible. Slowly but surely, the landmass started to get closer. Tons of buildings sat a few blocks from the runway. The faint hum of the jet engine quieted down before the plane screeched to a stop.

"Here we are." Misty said as she peeked out the window.

Passengers started to get out of their seats and headed for the door.

"I guess this is it." Ash muttered as he stood up.

Following the line of passengers, Ash and Misty got of the jet.

"Finally, solid ground!" Ash cheered.

"So this is the Alpha region." Misty muttered as she looked around.

Lined up as far as one could see, buildings sat in row after row. Cars sped up and down the roads, people wandered about, and factories were visible on the horizon. It seemed a bit like Unova, but something was different. Perhaps it was just his confidence, no it was the motorized vehicles. Cars weren't as common in Unova. As Misty and Ash distanced themselves from the runway, they realized they didn't have a clue where they were going.

"If we want to get any farther than this we'll have to find a Pokemon Center, and some maps." Misty said.

"The question is where would a Pokemon Center be?" Ash replied.

Misty shrugged as she spun in a circle to try to get an idea of what surrounded them. Signs seemed to describe roads, the town, local events, but directions seemed as if they didn't exist.

"This must be Motor City." Ash said as he pointed at a sign.

The silver sign displayed the pride of the town. Next to it, signs boasting about its many attractions sat next to it.

"Motor City Arcanine?" Ash muttered.

"It appears to be a sports team." Misty explained.

As the teens continued down the road, they took in all the sights. Walking down the road, they eyed a large theater complex.

"Vulpix Theater." Ash read as he pointed at the bright red billboard on the front of the building.

To their left stood a large building. The building seemed to be a stadium of some sort. In giant blue letters, the words "Arcanine Stadium" were displayed on the stadium.

"Wow, I wonder what it's like there." Ash said.

Finally, Ash eyed a crowd of people gathered in front of a building. The signature Pokemon Center medical logo hung on the front of the building.

"I think this is the place." Misty said.

Ash's eyes widened as he entered the Pokemon Center. Even though the decor was the same as every other Pokemon Center he had visited, the size and grandeur of this one was different. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling to light the facility, elevators sat a few feet from the front counter, and stairs were tucked away in the corner.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Misty asked.

Ash shook his head and slowly approached the front desk. Just like in any other Pokemon Center, a woman with pink hair approached him.

"Welcome to Motor City, I'm Nurse Joy." the woman said.

"I'm kind of new here, can you tell me where to sign up and where we could get a map." Ash said.

"Oh, sign up on the second floor. If I'm not mistaken, there are maps upstairs too." Nurse Joy replied.

Ash nodded as he returned to Misty's side.

"Everything's upstairs." Ash said.

"A Pokemon Center with a second floor, that's different." Misty said.

Leading the way, Ash scampered up the stairway until he reached the second floor. When he opened the door, it felt like he landed on a foreign planet. Trainers of all ages were scattered about the room. He had never seen this many trainers in a room. Scanning through the crowd, he noticed a few familiar faces. A male trainer about his age put away his Pokedex. He would never forget his soulless black eyes, purple hair, and icy voice.

"Paul." Ash whispered to himself.

A few feet away stood another familiar foe. This trainer's silver-gray eyes, olive-blonde hair, and chilly personality was also not easy to forget.

"Trip, too?!" Ash gasped. "Professor Oak wasn't joking."

Misty placed her hand on Ash's shoulder as she stared at him.

"It looks like you saw a Gastly." Misty laughed.

"Not quite, but I saw two of the most recent rivals I've faced on my journey." Ash explained.

"So, you ran into Gary hundreds of times back in the day." Misty said.

"These guys aren't Gary, they're much colder." Ash replied as he slowly approached the sign up desk.

As Ash stood in line he continued to glance around the room. Other than Paul and Trip, it appeared that he didn't know anybody else. Finally, he reached the front of the line and scanned his Pokedex with a small scanner.

"Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town. Age: sixteen. Trainer Rating: B- Passing grade." the machine said.

"Passing grade?" Misty questioned.

Ash flinched in surprise as the machine beeped, then showed his name was registered in the database. The teen shrugged as he turned to leave.

"Interesting." Misty said as she followed Ash towards the middle of the lobby.

"So, we meet again." a chilly voice rang out.

Ash turned around to face his familiar foe.

"Trip?" Ash muttered.

The Unova native nodded as he smirked.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

The Unova native crossed his arms before speaking in his usual chilly, emotionless tone.

"Redemption for my loss in the Unova League, we both know that you won by sheer luck."

"Sheer luck?!" Ash demanded.

"Yeah." Trip chuckled.

"Who says you're so great?" Misty questioned the Unova native.

"I beat Ash, which is really not that hard." Trip replied.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is?!" Ash exclaimed.

"A battle, huh? Why not? I could use another laugh." Trip mocked.

Ash growled as he glared at his rival.

"I'll meet you on the first floor." Trip said with an arrogant smirk.

"I swear I'm going to wipe the floor with him." Ash muttered with rage.

"Calm down, we'll get a map then watch you beat that jerk." Misty replied before smiling.

/

Ash marched over to another desk and picked up a small paper map. Unfolding the map, Ash glanced over the landmarks before folding the map back up.

"Look." Misty said as she held up a tiny microchip.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Misty pointed at a paper next to the microchips. Scanning over the paper, Ash nodded.

"Don't you have a Pokegear?" Ash questioned.

Misty pulled out the blue device and put the chip into the side. Suddenly, the screen showed a large map of Motor City.

"It works." Misty said.

"Cool, now we'll never be lost." Ash muttered.

"Unless you read the maps." Misty corrected.

"That's not true!" Ash retorted. "I never got us lost!"

Misty shook her head repeatedly.

"You ALWAYS would get us lost."

Ash rolled his eyes as he put the map away and circled back for the stairs. Returning to the main lobby, the trainer began to look around.

"That hallway might lead to something." Misty suggested.

Ash passed the front desk and turned to the right. Marching down a small, darkened tunnel; the trainer from Pallet entered a large room. Dirt floor, chalk drawn lines, and opposite ends similar to a football field.

"Impressive, an indoor battlefield." Misty said as she sat down on a bench.

"I've been waiting for this rematch for a while, my team and I are ready." Trip boasted as he entered the room.

"Well, my team is better than ever! If you think you'll just be able to sweep me like you did in Unova you have another thing coming!" Ash exclaimed.

Trip rolled his eyes as he stood on the other side of the battlefield. The Unova rival clutched a Pokeball in his hand and crossed his arms.

"Beartic, you're on." Trip huffed as he tossed the orb.

Ash eyed the ice type and shrugged.

"Beartic, that's new." Ash whispered.

Charizard was the obvious choice to face the polar bear Pokemon, but Ash had other ideas.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

As the orb opened a small sea otter appeared in front of Ash.

"Osha!" the water type exclaimed as it clutched its seashell on its chest.

Strangely enough instead of its usual panic of being chosen for battle, a look of confidence was clearly visible on the sea otter's face.

"Oshawott? Wouldn't a fire type be better?" Misty muttered as she groaned.

"Ladies first, Trip." Ash mocked.

The younger trainer growled as he pointed at Oshawott.

"Beartic use Blizzard."

/

Author's Note: Upon his arrival in the Alpha region, Ash encounters his rival Trip. Will our hero be victorious?

Find out next time!

To be continued...


	6. Detours

Author's Note: I really don't get how Ash forgot this upcoming trick so quickly. If I were the writers, I'd have him utilize everything he learned on his journeys.

/

White flurries of a snow swirled from Beartic's jaws and inched towards Oshawott. Ash smirked as he recalled an old strategy from Sinnoh.

"If it works for Buizel," Ash said. "Oshawott use Aqua Jet."

Water engulfed the sea otter Pokemon before it propelled itself forward like a rocket. Beartic's arctic attack froze the liquid around Oshawott turning him into a missile of solid ice.

"What the–?!" Trip gasped as the water type slammed into Beartic and knocked it on its back.

The shell of ice shattered upon impact to free the water type.

"That isn't possible, no book taught that!" Trip gasped.

"First, I thought you of all people would know ice freezes water, it's the basics. Second, there's more to Pokemon battles than basic type advantage." Ash replied.

"Beartic, freeze them solid with Ice Beam." Trip hissed.

Bright blue lightning shaped energy formed in the polar Pokemon's mouth and the beam of subzero air inched towards Oshawott.

"Scald!" Ash commanded.

Boiling water poured out from the sea otter's mouth and clashed with the beam of cold. As the attacks collided, a loud hissing sound echoed through the room. Steam started to create a sight barrier for both trainers.

"Giga Impact!" Trip exclaimed.

"Listen for your foe." Ash warned.

Oshawott twitched as it closed its eyes and remained motionless. Loud footsteps began to get louder and louder. Oshawott opened its eyes to see Beartic rushing straight for it. With the grace of a Olympian pole vaulter, the sea otter Pokemon leapt over Beartic. Frantically, the water type clutched its scalchop as it glowed a bright blue. Swinging the seashell like the blade, Oshawott struck Beartic in the back with two precise cuts. As the steam started to disappear, Beartic fell in defeat. Swirls could be seen in its eyes indicating that it could no longer battle. Trip held up an orb to withdraw his unconscious ice type.

"Good battle." Ash congratulated.

"Hardly, my Beartic showed that it wasn't even ready for this battle." the emotionless trainer replied as he left as quickly as he had arrived.

"What a jerk." Misty growled.

"And just when I thought he changed." Ash added.

It appeared that instead of becoming a better person, his rival only became even more bitter.

"You fought well, Oshawott!" Ash congratulated.

"Oshawott." the sea otter replied bashfully before standing on its tiptoes with pride.

Ash held a Pokeball and watched as the red beam pulled the water type back into the safety of the capsule.

"Now that we finished that, what do we do now?" Ash muttered.

"In case you haven't forgotten, you have a league to start." Misty reminded.

"I wonder where to even start." Ash said.

"You have a map." Misty replied with a laugh.

Ash nodded as he pulled the paper map and unfolded it. A symbol in the shape of a circle sat a few blocks from the Pokemon Center.

"Looks like the gym is just a few blocks away." Misty said as she checked her Pokegear.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Ash exclaimed.

/

With his usual child-like excitement, the teenage trainer bolted out the door. Sprinting across the street to reach the other side of the road, Ash headed down the other sidewalk. While trying to contain his excitement, he slowly approached a large brick building. Peeking inside, Ash spotted all types of tools and equipment.

"It looks like a car repair garage." Misty said as she peered into the window.

"It's locked." Ash groaned as he tugged on the handle.

"Hmm–I wonder where the gym leader could be?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied as he shrugged.

Slightly deflated, the trainer from Pallet Town lazily wandered down the road.

"Since we have some time to kill, we should check Motor City out." Misty suggested.

Ash perked up a bit and nodded.

"Why not."

Pulling out his map, Ash glanced over Motor City. Scattered across the map were many factories, highways, restaurants, museums, and stores. There were so many sights, Ash wasn't even sure where to start.

"I wonder what that stadium is like." Ash said pointing at the map.

"If you want to check it out we can go." Misty yawned.

"There's nothing else to do." Ash muttered as he marched down the road.

Returning to the stadium they first saw upon arriving, the Kanto natives stopped at the iron gates. Much to their surprise, it appeared that the stadium was open. Stepping into the stadium, Ash and Misty entered a tunnel. Approaching the steps, Ash looked out at the baseball diamond. Out past the outfield wall a brick wall displayed several retired numbers.

"Check this out." Misty said pointing at a display case.

Ash read the magazine setting inside the case. A white jersey with a blue twenty-four sat next to the magazine.

"Triple crown?!" Ash gasped.

"What's that?" Misty asked as she stared at Ash as if he was an alien.

"A Triple Crown is when a player leads all of baseball in home runs, batting average, and RBI!" Ash explained excitedly.

Misty nodded as she crossed her arms.

"I wonder why the gates were open." Misty muttered.

Ash shrugged as he continued through the stadium. Suddenly, a boy about his age with charcoal black hair, dark brown eyes, a red fleece, and blue jeans collided with him as he stepped in front of one of the steps. Pikachu laid on the ground as it fell out of Ash's backpack.

"What's with you running into me?!" Ash demanded as he grabbed the trainer by the collar.

"You cut me off as I was walking up the stairs!" the teen replied as he pulled his own fist back.

"Break it up!" Misty hollered as he got between the angry trainers.

"Look, I was just preparing to defend myself from this juvenile delinquent." the trainer huffed.

"Those are fighting words! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"A battle? Like I'd waste my time battling some kid off the street." the trainer retorted.

"I'm not just some kid, I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! I've conquered the Orange League and the Battle Frontier!" Ash spat.

"Pallet Town, huh? You're from way out in the sticks." the trainer said as his eyes widened.

"You're just like my rival, Trip, all insults; no skill." Ash taunted.

"You don't know me, just because I'm surprised that you come from a small town just like me, doesn't mean I'm throwing insults. But even if my Pokemon were ready to battle I wouldn't waste my breath on you. Come back to see me when you have an Alpha League gym badge, like this." the trainer replied as he held up a small tire-shaped symbol.

"How did you..?!" Ash gasped before being interrupted by the mysterious trainer.

"Kid, one simply does not use the door to enter the Motor City gym." the trainer answered cryptically before turning to leave.

/

Author's Note: I'm usually not a big fan of using OCs, but I needed an Alpha region rival for Ash in addition to his old rivals and foes. I hope my readers don't get too upset, Swordsman4 out!


	7. A Motor City Shock

Author's Note: Something about cars makes me think about me mechanics, but there aren't a lot of mechanics in the Pokemon world. However, this gym leader came to mind and fit the bill. Because he only has, two or three Pokemon, I decided to have him use a few different ones.

/

Armed with new information about the Motor City gym, Ash paced about the front of the gym. Carefully observing the building, he checked everything that could resemble a switch or door. Rubbing the walls of the building, Ash found a small notch in the side of the building. Pushing his hand against the building a loud humming noise echoed around him. Without warning the sidewalk opened up underneath Ash and Misty, and swallowed them up. Sliding down a long tube the teens landed on a concrete floor in a musty room with dim lighting.

"Pikachu." the electric mouse groaned as it got up and glanced over at its master.

"I don't think we're in Kanto anymore." Ash muttered as he was in a daze.

A young man, no older than Ash, stepped forward and into the light. Adjusting his silver glasses, the man smirked as he nodded. His light blue outfit made him look like some sort of mechanic from outer space.

"It works!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly.

"What works?" Ash muttered as he was still in a daze.

"My invention, it was a test for all trainers that wish to enter my gym–err–temporary gym." the teen explained.

"You could have made the landing smoother." Misty groaned as she brushed herself off.

The mechanic nodded as he scribbled in a yellow note pad.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"I'm writing a reminder to put a mattress at the bottom of the chute." the young man answered before putting the scratch pad away.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"You are at my–err–this gym." the man replied.

"And that would be?" Ash added.

"This is Motor City's gym, and the league director asked me to run it." the young man explained. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am a gym leader from the distant land of Kalos; however since the other leagues are in the middle of the off-season I have been chosen to run this gym while the Alpha league is open."

"Interesting, this league uses other gym leaders." Misty said.

"Not just gym leaders," the gym leader said. "Charles Goodshow assigned various Elite Four members and champions to gym positions."

"You mean I could face a champion in a gym battle?!" Ash gasped.

"Yes, I was just as shocked. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Clemont. Back in Lumiose City I am the gym leader." the Motor City gym leader explained.

"Back in Cerulean City I run the gym." Misty chirped in.

"Small world indeed," Clemont said. "So I imagine that I have another challenger."

"Another challenger?" Ash asked.

"Yes, just about a half hour ago I had my first trainer visit this gym." Clemont replied.

"That must have been that trainer you ran into." Misty clarified to Ash.

"Very meticulous that boy was, almost as meticulous as me." Clemont added.

"Well, you haven't seen nothing yet! Me and my team are tough as nails!" Ash boasted.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed in agreement as it stood on Ash's shoulder.

"I presume you are ready to battle." Clemont said.

"You bet!" Ash exclaimed.

"Then we shall battle in my state-of-the-art gym." Clemont said as he led the teens upstairs.

/

Tools, machines, and junk sat on the floor where the battle arena typically would be.

"What's the deal with the clutter?" Misty asked.

"Don't mind this stuff, when I'm not battling I'm experimenting." Clemont explained.

"Where's the battlefield?" Ash whined.

"Right here!" Clemont shouted as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

Ash and Misty sweatdropped as absolutely nothing happened. Clemont began to press the remote repeatedly in annoyance but to no avail.

"Any minute now." he muttered.

Suddenly, the garage-like room began to morph into a battle arena. Concrete flooring flipped upside down and revealed chrome flooring. The plain walls of the gym transformed into bright steel walls. Bright strobe lights popped out from the ceiling to light the room even more.

"Welcome to the modern era gym, thanks to cutting-edge advances in science I have redesigned this stuffy garage into a high tech gym using the latest gadgets." Clemont boasted.

"I'm impressed, but what's really important is Pokemon training." Ash replied.

"Oh, don't worry, I've been saving a few Pokemon for only the toughest challengers I face." Clemont said as he held up a red and white orb.

"Bring it." Ash said confidently.

"I never got to use these in Kalos." Clemont muttered as he threw the orb.

As the capsule opened, a small orange ghost hovered in front of the gym leader.

"Rotom." Ash whispered as he remembered his multiple encounters with the said species of Pokemon.

Reaching for a Pokeball, the trainer from Pallet unclipped a sphere with a green leaf on the front. After winding up like a pitcher, Ash threw the orb and shouted his signature battle cry.

"Sceptile, I choose you!"

"Interesting choice." Clemont said before hesitating. "But nothing that we can't handle."

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm." Ash commanded.

Without a second of hesitation, Sceptile unleashed the flurry of leaves upon Rotom.

"Blizzard." Clemont said calmly.

Blue light surrounded the ghost/electric type as it slowly transformed into a refrigerator. Icy cold gusts of snow poured out from Rotom's mouth and whipped away at Sceptile.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade." Ash hissed.

Pushing through the chilly winds, Sceptile slashed the refrigerator-like Pokemon with the leaves on its arms. Gashing the ghost type with glowing blades caused it to revert to its normal form.

"Battling is like science, trial and error are frequent occurrences. Rotom use Flamethrower." Clemont said.

Red aura engulfed Rotom before it morphed into an oven and let out a swirling breath of flames.

"Detect." Ash said.

Sceptile lunged to its right to avoid the incoming fire blast and the grass type prepared for another strike.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Ash hollered.

Rushing straight for Rotom, Sceptile pulled its arms back before swinging its blade-like arms.

"Revert to normal." Clemont said with a smirk.

As Rotom shifted back to its normal state, the grass type's attack harmlessly passed over Rotom.

"Discharge." Clemont ordered.

Bright blue sparks of lightning surged through Sceptile's body and caused it to collapse.

"Rotom use Discharge." Clemont repeated.

"No way! Sceptile, Slam!" Ash exclaimed.

Blue sparks inched towards Sceptile, but the grass lizard managed to maneuver its way through the maze of electricity. As it bobbed and ducked, Sceptile picked up speed before twirling. Picking up momentum the grass reptile lunged for Rotom. Phasing through Rotom, Sceptile headed straight for the wall.

"You should have known better than to try to hit a ghost type with a normal type attack!" Misty chided as she held Pikachu in her arms.

"Pika!" the mouse hollered in agreement.

"She's right, it has no effect." Clemont added.

"Who said I was trying to hit Rotom?" Ash asked with a smirk.

Sceptile leapt up in the air and rebounded off the steel wall.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed.

Before Rotom could blink it was struck with Sceptile's powerful grass blade. The plasma Pokemon hit the ground and struggled to get up.

"Finish this with Solarbeam!" Ash shouted.

Taking in the light from the ceiling lights, the seeds on Sceptile's glowed as a bright orb of energy formed between its hands.

"Rotom use Flamethrower!" Clemont commanded as he adjusted his glasses.

Morphing into its oven form, the appliance Pokemon countered Sceptile's beam of solar energy with scorching flames. Thick gray smoke filled the air from the resulting explosion from the collision of energy blasts.

"Rotom use Air Slash." Clemont said.

A glowing sphere of wind energy swirled as Rotom transformed into a fan. The gust of wind swept Sceptile off its feet as it rushed over the grass type.

"Flamethrower." Clemont ordered.

Orange embers formed in Rotom's mouth as it switched forms. With a sizzle, bright orange flames poured over Sceptile and weakened it. Falling to its knees, Sceptile started to shut its eyes.

"Rotom, show him your Blizzard attack." Clemont said.

Switching back to its refrigerator form, the appliance Pokemon let loose a breath of pure ice.

"Watch out, Sceptile!" Ash warned.

Without warning, Sceptile leapt back up on its feet to avoid being frozen solid. As it got up, bright green light lit Sceptile up like a lightbulb.

"Overgrow." Ash muttered as he recognized the familar ability.

"This is almost over, Blizzard." Clemont said.

"Detect." Ash said.

Shutting its eyes, Sceptile lunged backwards to dodge the incoming blast of snow.

"Leaf Storm." Ash said.

Glowing, green leaves spun in a circular motion before slamming into Rotom. As the flurry of leaves passed by Rotom, and disappeared it was clear that the plasma Pokemon had fainted.

"That's scientifically impossible! I calculated the odds. No matter, I have only begun to fight." the science-obsessed gym leader said to himself.

With a quick flick of the wrist, another orb opened in the air. White light surrounded the next Pokemon and slowly faded.

"Vire!" a large yellow and black Pokemon exclaimed.

"Sceptile, return!" Ash exclaimed as he withdrew his exhausted grass type.

Unclipping another orb from his belt, Ash swapped Pokemon. Throwing the sphere into the air, the capsule opened to reveal a massive, blue and white bear-like Pokemon.

"Electivire use Brick Break." Clemont said.

Spinning its right arm, Electivire rushed straight for Snorlax. Karate chopping the massive bear seemed to have little effect despite the attack being super effective.

"Snorlax use Ice Punch." Ash commanded.

Before Electivire could retreat, Snorlax hit it with an icy fist. Sliding backwards, Electivire began to twirl its arms again.

"Thunderbolt!" Clemont shouted.

Yellow sparks flew from the electric type's arms and struck Snorlax. Flowing through its body the shock weakened the large Pokemon slightly, but it still was as healthy as ever.

"Electivire use Thunderpunch." Clemont said.

Surrounding its fists in electricity the thunderbolt Pokemon started to use Snorlax as a punching bag. Punch after punch struck Snorlax and pushed it backwards.

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam!" Ash hollered.

Ominous purple energy glowed in Snorlax's mouth. The mighty beam slammed into Electivire and sent it flying backwards. Rolling across the ground the lightning Pokemon hit the wall and groaned. Regaining its composure, Electivire rushed straight for its foe. Silver metal coated its tails before it twirled through the air and slammed into the bear. Snorlax cringed in pain as it stumbled backwards.

"Electivire use Thunderpunch." Clemont said.

Electivire's left fist connected with Snorlax's belly. Yellow sparks coursed through its body and restricted its movement.

"Snorlax use Focus Punch." Ash ordered.

Much to Ash's chagrin, Snorlax wouldn't even budge an inch.

"What's the deal, Snorlax?" Ash asked.

"It's paralyzed, Ash!" Misty shouted.

"Exactly, so that makes this battle much easier." Clemont said calmly. "Electivire, Giga Impact."

A lavender force field surrounded the electric type as it charged Snorlax and crashed into it at full speed.

"No!" Ash cried as the powerful normal type fell on its back and fainted.

Ash sighed as he returned the massive Pokemon to its orb. Eying another Pokeball, the trainer from Pallet Town changed his entire expression.

"I didn't want to use him again.." Ash muttered.

Throwing the orb, Sceptile returned with a fiery look in its eyes.

"Electivire use Iron Tail." Clemont said.

Steel covered the thunderbolt Pokemon's tails as it swung them like clubs.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade." Ash said.

Countering the incoming steel covered tails, Sceptile swung its arms in defense. Neither Pokemon could overpower the other no matter how hard they tried.

"It looks like a draw." Ash said confidently.

"Looks that way, but looks are deceiving." Clemont replied cryptically.

Each Pokemon continued to duel like knights with swords to no avail.

"Electivire use Giga Impact!" Clemont commanded.

Dropping its shoulder, the lightning Pokemon plowed into Sceptile.

"Don't give up!" Ash exclaimed.

While pushing the grass type backwards, Electivire started to increase its speed as well. Ash eyed the steel wall and quickly caught onto the gym leader's plan.

"Sceptile, let him push you!" Ash shouted.

Reluctantly, the grass lizard stopped resisting against its foe. Electivire inched closer to and closer to the wall as it pushed Sceptile.

"Leap over Electivire!" Ash commanded.

Before getting crushed by the electric type, Sceptile jumped on its shoulders and behind Electivire. Before the electric type could stop its forward momentum, it collided with the solid steel wall of the gym.

"Vire." it groaned in agony as it collapsed.

"Good job, Sceptile!" Ash cheered as he smiled.

"I'm afraid that's all the Pokemon I have with me. Being a gym leader, I give you the proof of victory." Clemont said as he held up a black, tire-shaped badge.

"Thanks." Ash said as he took the shiny emblem.

Misty smirked as she carried Pikachu over to the teen.

"Check it out." Ash said as he showed Misty the badge.

"Your first test is over, but seven more gyms wait for you." Clemont reminded.

"I'm looking forward to those tests." Ash replied.

"Good luck to you." Clemont said as he bid the teens farewell.

/

"So the twerp is traveling with the original twerpette again?" a familiar man with periwinkle hair and green eyes asked.

"It appears so." a woman with magenta hair and icy blue eyes answered.

"Wit dose two unaware dat we're on dair trail we can swipe Pikachu from dem." a feline-like Pokemon with a golden token on its head.

/

Author's Note: I had Clemont use different Pokemon because he only has two or three Pokemon in the games, and I don't think they were high level either. And yes, Detroit is the real world equivalent of Motor City in the Alpha Region.


	8. Getting Gible

Departing from the gym, Ash and Misty were back at square one. With nothing to do while they waited for Ash's Pokemon to recover at the Pokemon Center, the teens began to wander around Motor City once more.

"Pika-pi." the mouse squeaked as it pointed at the Vulpix Theater.

"What's with all the people?" Misty asked.

"Let's go check it out!" Ash replied as he dashed out into the middle of the street.

"I swear if you leave me behind one more time, Ash Ketchum..!" Misty shouted without finishing her sentence.

Approaching the theater, it appeared that the entire building had been rearranged. There wasn't a chair or pew in sight within the building. Instead, a crowd of trainers stood and stared intently at the stage.

"What do you think is going on?" Ash asked.

"I'll bet that either a show is about to start or we are going to hear a speech." Misty answered.

Looking around the crowd, Ash eyed more familar foes. Among some of the familar faces were Tobias and Harrison. Before he could chase down the trainers, a startling voice caught his attention. Standing in front of him was his Sinnoh rival.

"Ash Ketchum, we meet again." Paul said coldly.

"P–Paul?!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"I want to talk." the Sinnoh native said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Crossing his arms, the teen growled as he eyed Misty.

"I meant alone." Paul huffed.

Ash nodded as he stepped aside with his rival.

"It's been a while." Ash said.

"Let's cut to the chase." Paul replied harshly.

"About what?" Ash questioned.

Paul looked away for a moment before speaking.

"Th–that battle we had in the Sinnoh League–well–it made me start to think," Paul said in his usual icy tone. "there might be some truth to what you said."

Ash's eyes widened in shock as he nearly fell over.

"Good luck." Ash said as he extended his hand.

Paul nodded as he shook his hand and smirked.

"The same to you." he replied before disappearing into the crowd.

Returning to Misty's side, Ash could hardly believe what he had witnessed. It felt like he was in an alternate world or having a dream.

"Who was that?" Misty asked.

Just before he could explain, a man stepped out onto the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Many trainers are gathered here tonight for more info about this mysterious league." the older man said.

Unfolding a sheet of paper, the elderly man began to speak again.

"Most of you know who I am. Many trainers, like those here tonight, have entered leagues around our globe. Challenge after challenge tested your strength, but none will match this league. Only the best trainers across our globe can qualify. Unless you are a B rated trainer or higher, forget about entering the Alpha League. This league tests your mental abilities, physical abilities, and the bond with your Pokemon. These gyms are represented by only a select few that will test each trait that a trainer must have. Good luck to all." Charles Goodshow said before heading back behind the stage.

Ash smirked as he turned to leave. From what Clemont said, he was ahead of the pack and Ash had no intent to slow down now.

"So now what?" Misty asked as she turned to the trainer from Pallet Town.

"After I pick up my Pokemon we can leave for the next city." Ash replied.

Armed with a tad bit more information about the Alpha Region, the Kanto natives made a quick walk to the Pokemon Center. Entering the medical facility, Misty and Ash headed to the front desk so Ash could get his Pokemon back.

"Since I'm here, I'll switch out a few of my Pokemon." Ash said.

Approaching the videophones, Ash placed a call back to Professor Oak's lab. However, instead of the professor, Gary answered the phone.

"Well, look who it is." Gary chuckled. "How's your trip going?"

"Great! I got my first gym badge." Ash replied.

"Impressive, back in the day it would've taken you longer to win a badge. Maybe you are getting better." Gary joked.

"Is the professor in?" Misty asked.

"Gramps, isn't here right now. He's picking something up in Viridian City." Gary answered.

"Oh, then I'll wait to switch Pokemon." Ash sighed.

"Why wait, Gramps showed me how to transport Pokemon. I'll send ya whatever ya need." Gary said.

"Thanks!" Ash exclaimed.

"Don't mention it." Gary replied.

"I was hoping to switch out Swellow." Ash said as he placed the orb down in the transporter.

"What do you want to switch Swellow with?" Gary asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash said.

"Might I suggest Gible?" Gary said.

"Gible, huh?" Ash muttered.

"Of course, of I were you Ash I'd be training that thing like there was no tomorrow. It's only a Gible and it knows Draco Meteor!" Gary exclaimed.

"I'll take it." Ash said as he grinned.

Gary nodded as he started to press a few switches. Suddenly, Swellow's orb disappeared and was replaced by Gible's orb.

"There you go, successful transfer." Gary said.

"Thanks, Gary." Ash said.

"Of course, good luck on your journey. Almost wish I could be there." Gary said before hanging up.

/

Author's Note: I thought Gible would make a better sixth slot Pokemon than Swellow.

Swordsman4 out!


	9. Bear With Me

Standing in the shadows of buildings, Giovanni loomed in the middle of an alley. Glancing at his watch, the mob boss growled as he shook his head. Three familiar villains stood in front of him.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Giovanni asked.

"Dat twerp and his Pikachu are tough. We just can't seem ta succeed." Meowth said nervously.

"I don't want the electric rat, I was a fool to even send you after it. Ash Ketchum must join us or perish like his father." Giovanni replied.

"What are your orders?" Jessie asked.

"Bring me the boy." Giovanni said.

"Yes, sir!" the trio replied.

/

Pikachu scampered down the road as Motor City became a mere shadow on the horizon. Trailing right behind the mouse, Ash dashed down the road. Stopping in a small meadow, the trainer from Pallet Town sat down in the grass.

"I think we should camp out right here." Ash said.

"You chose a good night to camp out." Misty replied.

Looking up at the sky, Ash pointed up at the stars. Up above in the night sky, the stars seemed to glow. Plopping his sleeping bag on the ground, the teen laid down on the ground to look up at the sky.

"You have to see these." Ash said excitedly.

Misty rolled her sleeping bag a few feet from Ash and looked up into the sky.

"You can see the Great Ursaring!" Misty gasped.

"This almost reminds me of traveling Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Was it nice?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. Brock, Dawn, and I used to look up the night sky all the time." Ash replied.

"I bet you really enjoyed it." Misty sighed.

"Yeah, but it just wasn't the same as back in Kanto." Ash huffed.

"What do you mean?" Misty inquired.

"Because you weren't there." Ash explained.

Misty blushed a bit as a long silence fell between the two teens. Glancing over at Ash, Misty sighed as she thought about their journeys and the length of time it had been since they had traveled together.

"Do you–" Misty muttered before realizing Ash was asleep.

/

Packing up their things, the teens were back on the road. Checking over his map, Ash made sure that they were on the right path.

"Arbor Town is only about a day's journey away." Misty said as she checked her Pokegear.

"That's great!" Ash shouted enthusiastically.

Squinting her eyes, Misty eyed what seemed to a stone barricade. Sure enough, giant boulders seemed to block the road to Arbor Town off.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure, we might have to find a way around the blockade." Misty answered.

"Pika-pi!" the electric mouse squeaked as it jogged over towards a small dirt trail that cut through dense forest.

"Hey, we could go down there!" Ash suggested.

Eying the road with suspicion, Misty glanced over the map. Strangely, the road wasn't displayed anywhere on either of the maps.

"I don't know, Ash." Misty muttered.

"It's probably just a new trail that people cleared out so you can get around the blockade." Ash said.

Reluctantly, Misty sighed and nodded.

"I guess."

"We'll breeze through it in no time!" Ash reassured the gym leader.

Despite her gut instinct telling her to find another way past the obstacle, Misty let her guard down and followed Ash down the road. As they ventured onto the trail, the teens unknowingly passed a splintered sign.

"Beware of Ursaring."

/

Tree branches hung over the dirt trail to form a small "tunnel". Shadows of the green leaves covered the road as the trainers headed further down the road. Other than the occasional sound of a twig under their feet, the forrest was as silent as a Luxray stalking its prey.

"It's so quiet that you could hear a pin drop." Ash said.

"Actually, it's kind of creepy." Misty replied.

"Crack!"

An obscured silhouette loomed in the tree line as it watched them form afar.

"What's that?" Misty whispered pointing at the creature.

Ash carefully observed the shadow that seemed to be inching closer and closer.

"Pikachu, get ready!" Ash exclaimed.

Leaping from Ash's backpack, the electric mouse emitted static from its cheeks. Emerging from the trees, a large grizzly bear-like Pokemon stood on its hind legs. Flashing its white teeth, the bear Pokemon snarled at the trainers with anger.

"It's an Ursaring!" Misty gasped.

The fierce bear growled as it began to charge a bright blue sphere of energy in its arms.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed.

Before Ursaring could even blink, hundreds of volts of electricity flowed through its body from Pikachu's powerful attack. Shaking off the zap, the bear struck a tree branch with its sharp claws. Bright purple energy engulfed the powerful Pokemon as it rushed straight for Pikachu.

"We don't want any trouble!" Ash shouted to the charging bear.

Pikachu began to charge up a bright yellow orb of lightning as Ursaring continued to approach them.

"Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu spun around and launched the ball into the charging Pokemon to stop it in its tracks. Pushing through the pain, Ursaring got up and glared at Pikachu.

"Ash, it's not going to give up, you're going to have to beat it or capture it!" Misty warned as she tossed him a red and white orb.

Ash nodded as he caught the empty Pokeball. As Ursaring sprinted straight for Pikachu, Ash threw the orb to stop it cold. Rocking back and forth, the flashing orb clicked indicating a successful capture. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Ash let out a sigh of relief.

"That was strange, I wonder what caused it to attack." Ash said.

"I don't care, we need to go back and find another way around." Misty answered.

/

Slowing returning back to the blocked main roadway, loud thuds echoed through the air. Standing in front of the boulders was a giant land tortoise Pokemon.

"Torterra, smash the rocks with Frenzy Plant!"

Sierra-colored roots, covered in green aura slammed into the rocks.

"No dice." the trainer growled.

"Hey, it's Paul!" Ash gasped.

Eying his Sinnoh rival, the purple-haired trainer motioned for Ash to come towards him.

"Look, it's not going to do anyone any good if these rocks are here. Perhaps if you have one of your Pokemon attack this barrier in unison with Torterra it'll destroy it."

"Sure." Ash said as he threw a Pokeball.

Standing in front of Ash was his massive Snorlax.

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" Paul ordered.

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" Ash exclaimed.

With the combined force of the attacks the rocks were turned into nothing more than a fine dust.

"Awesome, now the road is clear!" Ash shouted.

"Until next time, Ketchum." Paul said somewhat coldly as he continued down the road.

"Not exactly the friendly person, is he?" Misty muttered.

"Oh, you should have seen him in Sinnoh, this is a major improvement." Ash replied.

"You're kidding!" Misty gasped.

"Nope, where should I begin?" Ash said as he headed down the road.

/

Author's Note: I thought Ursaring would make a good addition to Ash's team. Think about it, Ursaring just fits his style–powerful, gritty, fierce, and it has a quick temper. Swordsman4 out!


	10. New Acquaintances in Arbor Town!

Author's Note: Time for another simple real world location, can anybody name the real world place for Arbor Town?

/

Pushing through utter exhaustion, the Kanto natives noticed the dirt trail started to transform into cement roads.

"Finally, we're here!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" the mouse added.

Marching his way through the fairly

large suburb, the trainer eyed multiple signs pointing to the University of Arbor Town. It still felt like they hadn't left Motor City, for Arbor Town was just as busy. Much like in Motor City, the teens took their time taking in the sights. Far in the distance a large stadium closed off by an iron gate caught Ash's attention. A yellow and blue "A" was displayed on the back of the scoreboard.

"It says Arbor Town is the home of the Arbor Town Mightyena." Misty read out loud as she showed Ash the map on her Pokegear.

Speeding down the sidewalk on a bike, a teenage girl with auburn hair, hazel eyes, a blue blouse, and burgandy skirt hit a bump. Flying off the bike, the girl landed in a patch of grass.

"Figures." she groaned.

Rushing over to the girl's side, Misty helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Okay, yes. Although, I'm kind of lost." the girl replied as she brushed herself off.

"Lost?" Ash asked.

"I was so absorbed in some battles at the Pokemon Center that I didn't pay attention to what my boyfriend was saying." the girl explained as her face turned a dark crimson color.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Misty said as she pointed at Ash. "this is Ash Ketchum and I'm Misty Waterflower."

"I'm Laura Manson, my grandfather was from Johto; however, my mother and I live in Kanto." the girl said cheerfully.

"Are you a trainer?" Ash asked.

"Well, yes and no. Ya see I'm not entering the Alpha League. I just missed out on the grade scale by one point." Laura answered.

Picking up her bike, Laura folded up the item and slipped it away into her backpack. Reaching into her pack, she held a silver Pokegear and fell over as it wouldn't turn on.

"No way, I charged it last night!" Laura shouted.

"You can use mine." Misty suggested.

"That's nice of you, but my boyfriend won't answer any numbers he doesn't recognize." Laura sighed.

"Why don't you come with us until you can find him? Ash and I are headed to the next gym." Misty said.

"Oh, why not?" Laura replied with a grin.

/

Continuing past the stadium, the newly formed trio headed further down the road. Immediately, Ash's stomach began to growl.

"Guess my stomach's reminding me it's lunchtime." Ash laughed.

"Too bad John's not here, he makes the best lunches. He says that it's just in his family's DNA." Laura said.

"Sounds a lot like when Ash and I traveled with Brock." Misty added.

"Tell you what, the first restaurant we find we'll stop at." Laura said.

"Sounds good to me!" Ash replied.

Stopping at a small brick building the trio entered the restaurant and sat down. Misty and Ash sat at one side of the table, with the

mysterious trainer in the other side. The scent of Italian food wafted through the air. Eying the menus, Laura passed them to the others. Scanning over the menu, Misty grimaced as she noticed the prices.

"Isn't this a bit expensive?" she muttered.

"Don't worry about prices, I'll take care of it." Laura whispered with a smirk.

"Awesome!" Ash chirped before getting an elbow in the ribs by Misty.

"We don't want to be a bother." Misty said.

"Forget about it, it's not a big deal." Laura insisted.

A waiter approached the table and held a notebook.

"May I take your orders?" he asked.

"I'll have the pizza." Ash said.

"One Antipasto salad." Laura added.

"I'll take a spaghetti." Misty said.

Putting the menus back, Ash started to mess with his badge case.

"So how many badges do you have?" Laura asked.

"I just won the Motor City's gym badge." Ash answered.

"The Motor Badge." Laura said.

"You seem to know about it." Misty added.

"Yep, I was there to see my boyfriend win one." Laura explained.

"What leagues have you been in?" Misty questioned.

"Where to start? I lost the Indigo League in the finals, lost in the Silver League, beat the Battle Frontier, and lost in the Sinnoh League." Laura said.

"Sounds a bit like you, Ash." Misty said.

"Yeah, I almost gave up on Pokemon training after my father passed away, between that and losing in the Lily of the Valley Conference I lost all will to continue." Laura said.

"Why didn't you?" Ash asked.

"My former rival cheered me up, he told me to continue." Laura replied.

"That's pretty cool." Misty said.

/

Peeking into a window, a trio of villains watched the trainers.

"Looks like da twerps have another twerpy friend in dare group." Meowth said.

"That just means more Pokemon to steal!" Jessie cheered.

"But it means trying to abduct the twerp will be even harder." James warned.

"Don't be such a downer, this will be simple!" Jessie laughed.

"Why am I not believin' dat?" Meowth muttered.

/

Finishing up their meal, the trio slumped back in their seats.

"That was good." Ash said as he wiped his face off.

Setting a few dollar bills on the tray, Laura leaned back and waited for the waiter to return.

"So where's the gym here?" Ash asked.

"From what I can tell, the gym is closed here." Laura said.

"Ash and I thought Motor City's gym was closed; but we found a secret entrance." Misty replied.

"If there was another passage I would have found it, when I checked it out there wasn't even a person within a hundred feet." Laura said.

Watching the waiter take the check, Laura set a tip down on the table.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

"If I can catch up to my boyfriend we could travel further south to either Blissville or Temperance City." Laura said.

"We could get there by map." Ash suggested.

"Yeah, if you want get there next century." Laura scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Take shortcuts." she answered cryptically as she headed outside.

Just as the trio stepped outside, a familiar trio of villains cut them off.

"Remember us?" James chuckled as he held a Pokeball.

/

Author's Note: I debated whether to use OCs or not; and after writing a list of pros and cons I decided that I would use two OCs. The main reason for using them was to put a new twist on an old game plot–

Swordsman4 out!


	11. From the Shadows

Ash and Misty gritted their teeth as they recognized the trio all too well. Pikachu immediately leapt off Ash's shoulder and growled.

"Team Rocket, what do you want?!" Ash demanded.

"Tellin' ya dat would ruin all da fun!" Meowth replied as he stepped out from behind James.

"No way, a talking Meowth?!" Laura gasped.

"We have a surprise for you." James laughed as he fired a bazooka that launched a large net.

Trapping Pikachu in the net, Jessie cackled as the trio looked up to see their infamous Meowth balloon above them.

"Let go of Pikachu!" Misty ordered.

"What's da word I'm lookin' for–NO!" Meowth shouted.

"If you won't let go of Pikachu we'll have to battle you!" Laura replied.

"Go ahead." James said calmly as he grabbed onto the rope ladder that hung down from the balloon.

As the trio climbed up the ladder, Ash, Misty, and Laura each threw a Pokè Ball.

"Gible use Draco Meteor!" Ash hollered.

Bright orange balls of energy sailed through the air.

"No, no!" James laughed as he hit a button on a remote he was holding.

Gigantic tennis rackets smacked the flaming meteors back at Gible knocking out the land shark Pokemon.

"Gible!" Ash cried out as he ran over to his now unconscious Pokemon.

"Starmie use Water Gun!" Misty commanded.

A blue jet of water gushed from the jewel on the starfish-like Pokemon.

"Not today!" Meowth exclaimed as he lifted his arm to fire a bright blue beam of ice to counter Starmie's attack.

Quickly overpowering the stream of water, the beam froze Starmie instantly.

"Those liquid nitrogen bracelets work like a charm!" Jessie squealed.

"My turn!" Laura shouted.

Glancing at her Rapidash, the teenage girl smirked as she pointed at the villainous trio. Bright orange flames poured out from Rapidash's mouth. Meowth quickly countered the flames with another beam of ice. The feline Pokemon also threw a metal orb that hit Rapidash and released a greenish gas that knocked out the fire type.

"Get back here!" Laura cried out.

"Pika-pi!" the electric mouse shrieked.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in horror as his enemies disappeared with his loyal starter.

Ash fell to his knees as he covered his face.

"I wasn't strong enough."

"They overpowered all of us." Misty said.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I should have been able to stop them!" Ash hissed.

Misty placed her hand on Ash's shoulder to comfort him.

"We'll find Pikachu, I'm sure. We've faced them before, Ash."

"And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get your Pikachu back, I know I'd be worried sick if some thugs took my Pokemon." Laura said.

"Thanks." Ash said as he regained his confidence.

/

"Alright, in order to track these guys down it'd be best to have an eye in the sky." Laura said as she followed Ash and Misty.

"Man, now I wish I had Swellow." Ash grumbled.

"I don't have any flying types capable of flight." Misty said.

"Don't worry, I've got my Butterfree for that!" Laura exclaimed as she threw a Pokè Ball.

A large butterfly-like Pokemon hovered in front of the trainer and awaited an order.

"We need you to be our eyes, Butterfree." Laura said calmly.

"Freeeee!" the bug type screeched as it flapped its wings and flew up into the air.

Ash and the gang followed the bug type down the road.

"It looks like we're leaving Arbor Town's city limits." Misty said.

"Where could Team Rocket have been headed?" Ash questioned.

"Looks like we are gonna find out." Laura answered as she pointed at her Butterfree.

"Free!" it squealed.

"Butterfree must have found something." Misty said.

"Exactly." Laura replied with a smirk.

"Check it out." Ash said as he pointed at an armored truck.

"Free!" Butterfree shrieked as it stopped and hovered above the vehicle.

Ash sprinted up to the vehicle and peeked into the back through the gaps in the iron bars.

"Pikachu!" he exclaimed as he spotted his partner.

"Can you get him out?" Misty questioned.

Pulling on the handle to the back hatch, Ash fell over and landed on the ground. Getting back up, he tried virtually every way to get it open.

"It just won't budge!" Ash shouted.

"Then we'll break it open!" Misty replied as she threw a Poké Ball.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam, but scale it down." Misty commanded.

The blue sea serpent unleashed a smaller beam of purple energy that sliced the back of the truck.

"Pika!" the mouse squeaked as it leapt out of the truck and into Ash's arms.

"Nice to see ya buddy!" Ash exclaimed as he laughed.

"Perfect, it's a happy ending." Laura said confidently.

"Not quite..." a sinister voice echoed in the distance.

Ash turned to see a man with teal hair step out from the vehicle. Instantly, Laura gulped as she eyed the villain.

"I believe that Pikachu is Team Rocket property." the man said with a evil grin.

"Team Rocket property my foot!" Misty shouted.

"Who do you think you are?!" Ash demanded.

"I am..." the villain said before being interrupted.

"...Archer." Laura muttered as she gritted her teeth.

"Very good, young one, I see you are familiar with the name." Archer chuckled.

"Yeah, I believe we've met." Laura replied bitterly.

"You know this guy?" Ash asked.

"He's Team Rocket's second-in-command, my boyfriend and I encountered him in Sinnoh and Johto. He was responsible for the death of my boyfriend's family and my father perishing." Laura explained.

"You're kidding!" Misty gasped.

"Ahh–I remember you," Archer said. "I believe revenge is in order for taking down our experiments in Johto."

"Bring it!" Laura replied in a chilling voice.

"Nidoking, go!" Archer hissed as he threw a Pokè Ball.

"Butterfree use Confusion!" Laura ordered.

Blue aura surrounded Nidoking as Butterfree stared at the poison type.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" Misty cried.

A giant jet of water soaked Nidoking and sent it flying backwards.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Nidoking use Double Kick!" Archer commanded.

A swift roundhouse kick countered Pikachu's Iron Tail, but the second kick sent the electric type flying.

"Butterfree use Psychic!" Laura shouted.

A slightly different blue aura engulfed Nidoking before Butterfree tossed it like a rag doll.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" Misty hollered.

After being hit by a tremendous amount of energy, Nidoking tumbled across the ground and fainted.

"Three against one was hardly fair, you win this round; but next time you might not be so lucky. Glory be to Team Rocket, hail Giovanni!" Archer exclaimed as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"He got away." Ash growled.

"All that matters is that we got Pikachu back." Misty replied. "That seems like a win to me."

"Yeah, but as long as there are people like him out in the world these type of crimes will continue." Laura warned as she returned Butterfree to its Pokè Ball.

"But people like us will be there to stop them!" Ash exclaimed.

Laura nodded as she turned to leave.

"Where you headed?" Misty asked.

"Back to Arbor Town, even if the gym isn't open I might be able to get some sleep and call my boyfriend." Laura explained as she disappeared down the road.

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"Anyway to get my next gym badge sounds like a plan to me!" Ash shouted.

"If you can get your next gym badge!" Misty chirped to tease him.

/

"I failed master, even though the trio delivered the cargo the kids overpowered me." Archer said softly as he quivered.

"There was a day I would have blown my top over this stuff, but not today. You see, sometimes in order to take two steps forward you must take one step backwards." Giovanni said.

"Yes, sir." Archer replied.

"One last thing..." Giovanni said.

"Yes, sir." Archer said.

"Next time leave the Ketchum child to me, I will deal with him myself." Giovanni hissed with fire in his eyes.

/

Author's Note: I like darker Team Rocket, I just can't see a organization like Team Rocket being just a bunch of bumbling morons. Don't forget to review, Swordsman4 out!


	12. Rising Rival? (Or Not)

Returning to Arbor Town, Ash and Misty found themselves wandering around in an attempt to find the gym.

"Ash, we've been circling this block for hours, are you sure this is the right place?" Misty asked.

"Yes," Ash replied in an annoyed tone. "I read that the gym was somewhere around here."

"Right, you probably got us lost." Misty scoffed.

"It should be here!" Ash retorted.

"Give me that map!" Misty shouted as she swiped the chart from his hands.

"I can handle this, I'm not a kid anymore!" Ash exclaimed as he tried to grab the map from Misty.

"And I think you're wrong, we've been looking for hours." Misty huffed as she turned around to keep the map away from Ash.

"Give me that map!" Ash shouted.

"Nope." Misty replied as she stuck her tongue out at Ash.

As he lunged towards Misty, the gym leader stepped to the right. Not able to stop his momentum, Ash tumbled across the pavement. Brushing himself off, the trainer from Pallet Town was inches away from a large stone building that displayed the classic Pokemon League Poké Ball logo in bright red.

"There it is!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed at the gym.

"I know, I told you it was here." Misty replied with a smirk.

"No way!" Ash gasped as he fell backwards.

"Pika." the electric mouse muttered as he shook Ash to see if he was okay.

"Can I ever win?" Ash groaned.

"You're not going to win a gym badge just laying on the ground." Misty teased.

/

The Kanto natives entered the gym and were completely amazed by the layout of the gym. Silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling, silver railing surrounded two spiral staircases, and tall platforms elevated the gym leader and challenger high above the battlefield. Ash and Misty sat in awe of the battle in progress. A trainer with a maroon sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a yellow baseball cap stood opposite of a man that looked like a magician.

"Espeon use Zap Cannon!" the gym leader cried.

"Chatot, take the hit." the challenger said with a smirk.

The orb of powerful electricity flowed through the parrot Pokemon's body and seemed to hinder its movement.

"Chatot use Mimic."

Pushing past the exhaustion, the flying type unleashed a copied ball of lightning that struck Espeon.

"What the heck?!" the gym leader gasped.

"You said that Espeon's speed was higher than Chaot's speed, I figured we'd even the playing field." the challenger said in a chilling voice.

"Chatot use Twister."

Flapping its wings, the bird created a massive cyclone that sent Espeon flying backwards. Upon watching Espeon land and slide across the dirt, the challenger returned Chatot to its Pokè Ball. Throwing another orb, the challenger held Chatot's Poké Ball.

"Great job." he muttered to the parrot Pokemon. "Blastoise, finish this with Dark Pulse."

Upon entry, a dark beam of energy engulfed Espeon knocking it out.

"Espeon is unable to battle." the ref said.

"You fought a heck of a battle, though this loss will not change my course. My team and I shall continue to train to reach our full potential." the gym leader said as he held out what appeared to be a badge.

"Thank you, and I agree–trainers should train to become the best they can become. Just as my grandfather before me, I strive to reach that goal." the challenger replied as he took the badge and tucked it away in his pocket.

"Isn't that guy from Motor City that told us about the gym?" Misty asked.

"You're right." Ash replied in slight surprise as he noticed his facial features were the same.

As the trainer returned his Blastoise to its Pokè Ball he climbed down the spiral staircase. Passing Ash without saying a word, the teen headed out the door of the gym.

"I wonder who the gym leader is." Ash muttered.

"We're about to find out." Misty answered as she pointed to the now open platform.

Climbing up the staircase, Ash looked into the gym leader that stood about a football field away.

"I am here for a gym battle."

"Sorry, but my Pokemon are spent from my last battle." the gym leader said. "But tomorrow you'll get the first shot at me."

Despite being slightly disappointed, Ash nodded.

"Thanks–uhh..." Ash sputtered realizing the gym leader hadn't given him his name.

"Will." the man said calmly.

Ash sprinted back down the stairs, and sighed.

"We're playing the waiting game again, aren't we?" Misty said.

"Yep." a disappointed Ash moaned.

/

Meandering to the Pokemon Center, a slightly deflated Ash plopped down in a seat and sighed. Misty growled as she started to get annoyed by Ash's moping around.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself, Ash Ketchum! Instead of feeling bad about not being able to battle create a battle strategy and train your Pokemon, you don't do yourself any good acting like a baby!" Misty scolded.

"I am not a baby!" Ash spat.

"Then you should quit acting like one!" Misty retorted.

"I'll show you, my Pokemon will be so strong by the time tomorrow comes Will won't know what hit him!" Ash shouted as he stormed off towards the basement where a battlefield was usually located.

As he turned the corner, Ash locked eyes with the trainer from the gym.

"Wait up!" a girl called out just as Ash was about to say something to the trainer.

Sprinting the teen, the girl stood next to the mysterious trainer.

"I thought you were going to take a nap, Laura." the trainer said.

"Already did, anyways I'm not missing out on checking out the Arbor Town Museum." the girl replied.

Turning to face Ash, the girl's eyes lit up as she recognized him.

"Did your Pikachu recover?" Laura asked.

"Pikachu's just fine." Ash said with a grin as the electric mouse leapt out of his backpack.

"You know this guy?" the trainer questioned.

"Yeah, I met him just yesterday. I helped get his Pikachu back from Team Rocket." Laura explained.

The mysterious trainer nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash said.

"The name's Jonathan, but I prefer John." the trainer in red replied.

"I remember you from Motor City, I'm guessing you're entering the Alpha League." Ash said.

"Yeah, I'm entering the league." John answered impatiently showing very little emotion.

"Looks like that makes us league rivals." Ash said confidently.

"Rivals, hardly. A rival is more than just a fellow trainer, they are an opponent that puts one's skills to the test throughout one's journey." John said coldly.

Ash grimaced at John's harsh response and could feel his anger growing as the trainer walked away without a single word.

"He's usually not like this." Laura said to Ash before she followed John out of the Pokemon Center.

Quick glimpses of Paul and Trip flashed through Ash's mind, Ash could sense the personality of both trainers in John. However, something was slightly different. Ash didn't see the hatred or darkness in his eyes that his previous two rivals displayed. But what gripped Ash the most was that it was like they had met before...

"Ash?" Misty said as she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Ash answered as he refocused his attention.

"You look a bit startled." Misty said.

"I'm fine!" Ash exclaimed.

/

Sitting in the dining room, Professor Oak glared at Delia.

"Delia, I've been debating whether or not to tell you this for months; it's best you know." Samuel said.

Delia nodded as she held a plate in her hands.

"Ash knows about Giovanni." Samuel said sternly.

Dropping the dish in shock, Delia started to tremble.

"How do you know?" Delia asked.

"He told me about his travels from time to time." Samuel answered.

"You know that Ash will eventually find out."

"He'd never return if he found out about what happened." Delia muttered in fear.

"Then think about what would happen if he found out without you telling him." Samuel replied.

"I just can't." Delia said as a tear fell down her face.

"Ash is a bright boy, he won't buy your story much longer. He's not ten anymore." Samuel warned.

/

Author's Note: Ash meets a potential rival that he thinks he remembers(Sounds dumb, but I'm actually setting up something here that would tie the games to the anime), the next gym leader is Will, and Samuel thinks it's time for the truth about Ash's father to be told–either we've got a really crappy fanfiction or what the anime should be. Love it or hate it, voice your opinion! Swordsman4 out!


End file.
